


The Bunker Cat

by charlie_b



Series: The Bunker Cat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amazing, Castiel and Cats, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Cats, Dean and Cats, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pets, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, and a cat!, there is a CAT!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_b/pseuds/charlie_b
Summary: Castiel is living proof that, if you pout enough, Dean is probably gonna give you what you want - and now it's not only Sam who's shedding all over the bunker...





	

They get a cat.

 

It’s Dean’s stupid idea, believe it or not. Sam and Cas have been reading in the library one not so special morning when Dean marches in and grabs Cas by the shoulder, pushing the book out of his hands.

“Dean, what-” Cas begins to protest, but Dean cuts him off with raised eyebrows.

“Cram it, Cas. Listen. We’re going to the pet shelter and we’re gonna pick out a friggin’ cat.”

Sam has been watching with undisguised amusement. “And then you’re gonna stop by the pharmacy to grab a truck-full of allergy medication,” he puts in helpfully. Dean just gives him a look.

Cas tilts his head in confusion, eyes narrowing almost suspiciously as he glares at Dean, trying to process the situation. “Why?” he demands.

Letting out a long blow of air from his mouth, Dean shifts his weight from foot to foot and looks steadily back at Cas. “Because. You want one. And something other than Sam might as well shed on everything.”

Dean ignores the bitchface he gets from his brother in favour of watching Cas’s face light up with a gummy smile that crinkles the edges of his eyes. Well. That’s rewarding enough in itself, he decides, as Castiel practically leaps to his feet and seizes Dean’s wrist, tugging him out of the library.

Dean distinctly hears Sam snort a laugh as he waves goodbye to them.

 

*** * ***

 

Cas spends forever at the shelter trying to choose a cat. He’d spent a good ten minutes trying to get Dean to let him look at the dogs and the guinea pigs too - ‘just to say hello’, he’d insisted - but Dean knew better. Castiel seems to recover from that plan’s failure quickly enough and is soon ambling from cage to cage in the cattery, taking his good sweet time and hell, _talking_ to every damn feline.

He doesn’t even use the stupid, high-pitched 'talking to animals’ voice. In fact, his voice is it’s usual gravelly self. He talks to the cats like they can understand every word, speaking to them in hushed tones about family and homes and new beginnings. Dean trails along behind him, eyeing the cats with a mixture of dubiousness and curiosity. He’s sure they can sense his mistrust.

Once Cas has visited every cat and had predominantly one-sided conversations with each of them, the not-quite-angel seems to deflate a little, shoulders sagging. He’s upset. Concern and guilt roll in waves through Dean’s stomach, pushing him to go over to Cas and slap a hand to his shoulder.

“Likin’ it?” he asks, trying to at least sound enthusiastic because this trip is for Cas’s benefit, and Dean will be damned if his best friend is upset during it. “Anyone here catch your eye?”

Cas sniffs, clears his throat and stares up at Dean with what can only be described as puppy eyes. “All of them,” he states miserably and gives Dean a look so remorseful that Dean flinches and has to look away.

For a while, the hunter isn’t even sure how to react. It’s a simple fact that they can’t adopt every cat here. Well, they could, but they’d never be able to care for them all and Dean refuses to let near 30 cats down. They can only have one. Of course, it’s Dean who has the unpleasant job of reinforcing this fact with Castiel, and he sighs, not looking forward to the pained look that he just knows will cross Cas’s face at the reality of the situation.

“I know. But look, man, we won’t be able to look after all of 'em. Between these guys and Sam, we’ll be friggin’ wading through hair! And there’s food and space and stuff,” Dean reasons. Cas listens in silence, nods a little, looks predictably unsettled and stares down at his shoes.

For a while, Dean allows this silence. But soon enough, it becomes a little much for him - it’s not awkward, but it’s a little heavy and Dean prefers a lighter mood. He nudges Castiel with his elbow, prompting him to go and choose or something like that. Again, Cas simply looks up at him with wide eyes.

“How do I choose one?” he asks. “They _all_ need homes.”

This isn’t Dean’s problem. They’re cats. He doesn’t care. Come on, they’re _cats_ for God sake. So then why _does_ he care?

It’s _Cas_.

So Dean thinks. “Let the cat pick you,” he decides. “Narrow it down to the most suitable ones and then choose the one that likes you the most.” Seems reasonable enough, or at least, Cas seems to think so. And that’s good enough for Dean.

After Cas enlists Dean’s help, the two men begin their hunt for a suitable furball to bring home with them. Strolling straight past one that hisses at him, Dean reaches a jet black one, sat up straight and watching him with large curious eyes. It’s profile says that’s it’s called Maurice ( _'wow’_ , Dean thinks) and that he likes adults and cuddles and will do well as an indoors cat. Perfect for them. Mentally adding Maurice to his list of 'Yeah, Maybe’, Dean moves on to the next cage.

 

*** * ***

 

Out of the 15 odd cats he’s looked at, Dean finds a total of four that are ideal for him, Sam and Cas. Not a bad haul.

“Hey Cas? How’re you doin’ over there?” he calls to Castiel, who is supposed to be examining the other fifteen. When Dean receives no response, he rolls his eyes, assuming Castiel is lost in conversation with another tomcat or something, and turns around.

A surprising sight makes him blink a few times.

Castiel is completely still in the middle of the row of cages, staring into one with a look of complete awe.

Trying to keep quiet, Dean approaches. Cas is so transfixed, the hunter almost feels like he’s intruding on a private moment and keeps his distance a little, just going close enough to be within arms reach of Castiel and to be able to see the cat that he is so captivated by.

It’s silver, a little scruffy, a scar on it’s front right leg. Overall, it’s a fairly unassuming messy tabby. Except it’s eyes - they’re green. Like… crazy green.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean asks when two full minutes go by and Cas hasn’t moved.

At the sound of Dean’s voice, Cas jumps a little, turning slowly around to face him. “She’s perfect,” the not-angel states in that ridiculously deep voice of his. It doesn’t even sound like an opinion - Cas says it like a fact. Which, Dean supposes, it is to him.

He peers over the angel’s shoulder to read the info about the tabby and quirks a brow. “It says that 'Grace' here scratches furniture,” he points out blankly, frowning. Not ideal.

“I’m sure she will grow out of the habit. We could get her a scratching post,” argues Cas with no hint of doubt. _Stubborn as ever,_ Dean thinks, shaking his head with a sigh.

“It, uh, also says that she doesn’t trust people easily.

On cue, the cat gives them a haughty look and turns away from both of them, sitting down with her tail flicking every so often.

Cas gives him a look, pushing him gently aside to point at the cat’s profile, finger tracing the words as he reads them. “And it goes on to say that once she trusts someone, she bonds for life and is very loyal.”

Dean rubs a hand down his face. Surely Cas doesn’t think this cat is perfect? It clearly has issues, and yeah, maybe that’s not her fault but the three of them are busy guys - like they’re ever gonna have time to go all Dr Phil on a cat. It’s just not suitable.

“So you want her. This 'untrusting’, 'restless’, 'adventurous’, uhh… 'independent’ but eventually 'loyal and affectionate’ tabby?” It’s only when the cat turns and he sees her bright green eyes again that it hits him.

_Huh. Sounds like someone I know… and hate._

Cas, the smug bastard, looks over and gives him this knowing smile, blue eyes commanding contact with Dean’s own. “She’s perfect,” he repeats.

The look is more of a stare than a gaze, but it still makes Dean’s stomach do embarrassing things.

 

Needless to say, they get the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want Cas to be happy??? I'm gonna make this into a mini series, so keep your eyes peeled for updates and, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
